


The Day to his Night

by PoeticNonsense



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, And Thor is a lovable idiot, Intersex Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, loki is a sassy little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticNonsense/pseuds/PoeticNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their five year anniversary and Thor still hasn't stopped loving Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day to his Night

"You idiot!"

The unforgiving screech echoed throughout the entirety of the palace, though they were nowhere near the architecture. The crowned prince and his Jotun bride had taken to an evening of resting in the lucid forests of Asgard that day. It wasn't often that Loptr, or Loki as he liked to be called, was even allowed outside, aside from the gardens. His entire existence in the realm was a risk, but it was one Thor was willing to take. The two abnormal beings had met on a dreary day in Jotunheim when the prince was out for a hunt, something he was quite fond of doing. Loki was just the unfortunate Jotun who happened to stumble by and become Thor's prey. Because the hunt was taking place near the outskirts, Thor knew he'd be able to get away with whatever crime he'd commit. He'd planned the hunt quite well. His fellow Asgardians weren't as optimistic, but they'd never doubted Thor before. 

Things had led to other things and now, Thor was married to the petite Frost Giant, happy as he could ever be. He always had such a stupid grin on his face when he showed Loki off. To everyone else, Loki was just to keep the peace between the realms, but to Thor, he was everything. If you could call Loki a 'he'. Thor hadn't found out until their wedding night that Loki wasn't just male. Of course, the surprise was very much welcomed and hadn't scared the thunder god off, as Loki had thought it would. Thor stayed loyal at Loki's side, making sure his love was always tended to and cared for. His devotion to Loki was clear to the people of Asgard and that was the only reason they accepted Loki.

Loki, on the other hand, was quite the pessimist. Being the runt prince of Jotunheim did have it's upsides, but being beaten every day for his entire life? That didn't. He was more than happy to escape his home and to marry Thor. He had it all envisioned: he'd marry Thor, become Queen, provide an heir, and finally kill his father, the abusive man he was. However, things didn't exactly go as planned for Loki Laufeyson. He never expected that he'd actually...fall in love with the crowned prince. That wasn't on the schedule. With his masculine looks and idiotic charm, Thor had managed to woo Loki successfully and although he'd never admit it, Loki was satisfied and happy with his lifestyle. 

This particular day was their anniversary. They had been married five years and were still as strong as ever. Loki's love and admiration for Thor wasn't suppressed, but he also didn't like to flaunt it. It was when they were alone that Loki preferred to let Thor know just how much he was loved. Thor never doubted Loki for a second. He was an arrogant and prideful prince, but he had a heart; he knew how to tell when something was wrong. He always knew what Loki needed and when Loki needed to hear a smartass remark or needed a back massage. He just knew. 

He had been planning this day for a long while, though when it finally came, he'd abandoned all his plans. Thor would do anything to please Loki and though it was a big holiday, he could tell Loki didn't want a huge celebration. While his initial plan had been to throw a party for all their friends, Thor instead settled for a subtler approach. He'd woken Loki up with a nice foot massage, which had Loki humming himself awake. When Loki realized what day it was, he almost frowned, since he assumed Thor would want to go all out with the celebrating. He was baffled when he sat up and saw that Thor had already drew him a warm bath and had placed a tray of breakfast on the table. Thor had even picked a small bouquet of wildflowers to sit in a vase next to Loki's bedside. It was simple, unlike Thor, but Loki thought it was perfect. 

The morning and afternoon went by slowly, much to Loki's enjoyment. Thor had surprised him with many things: a few new books from the library, two stones that Loki needed for his potions, and of course, sex. Loki always loved laying with Thor simply because Thor always felt so powerful and so gentle at the same time. He knew how to please Loki in every way, knew how to make him squirm and scream and whine, knew how to love him. After their many rounds of lovemaking, they went to visit Thor's mother, Frigga, whom Loki adored. They had grown quite close in the five years he and Thor had been married, but Loki already thought of her as his own mother. She was everything he could wish for in a mother.

Just when the sun had begun to set, Thor took Loki for a short walk in the woods. They ended up in a rather large cavern that appeared to contain gems and stones of all different values and colors. Wandering inside, they discovered the hot springs that rested there. That led them to Loki screaming at Thor. 

Thor was doubled over, laughter bursting from his lips and face as he snickered at his cruel action. He could never resist a little fun, especially when it came to Loki. The Jotun was very stern about not wanting to swim in the springs, as Thor had suggested, because he didn't want to get his luscious hair wet. Naturally, Thor had to tease him. Using just a fraction of his strength, he pushed Loki into the springs, clothing and all, before Loki could stop him. After flailing and screaming like he was being attacked, Loki hit the water, surfacing a few moments later with a furious look on his face.

The drenched Frost Giant got up out of the springs and stomped right over to Thor, who was too distracted with laughing to protect himself. "You idiot!" Loki screamed, beating his fists at Thor, trying to at least make a bruise. "I could have died!" Thor snorted, genuinely doing his best to stop his laughter as he looked down at his wife. Aside from the anger, Loki looked inviting, with his hair wet and sticking to his shining blue skin. 

The Aesir took Loki's wrists to calm him, a grin still on his face. "I can't swim, you oaf!" screeched the azure man, struggling within Thor's grip. He wasn't really angry, but he truly didn't know how to swim so the push had scared him. Luckily, the springs weren't deep. Thor chuckled and pulled the soaking man into his arms, face burying into Loki's wet hair. And because Loki didn't have the energy nor will to pull away, he huffed and collapsed into the bigger man, much to Thor's delight. 

"I would have saved you," Thor murmured soothingly into Loki's ear, pulling him down to sit in his lap against the cavern wall, "Don't you trust me?" 

Loki internally cursed Thor's beautiful eyes and buttery voice, wanting to be mad at him. But they never stayed mad for long. Loki settled for simply grumbling and crossing his arms, though he nuzzled into Thor's embrace. "No," came his stubborn response, though it only made Thor laugh.

"Fair enough." 

The two sat there for a while, Thor letting Loki cool off his anger, as well as letting him dry. The Jotun was shivering slightly, but Thor made sure to warm him with his own body. They both loved when they could be alone and cuddled together, with no worries in sight. They preferred to live one day at a time, to see what destiny brought for them. Both their lives had changed a lot within the past few years but it was worth it. Thor had a wife and Loki had a husband. Everyone could see that they truly loved each other, though they didn't often publically display their affection. They'd come to the decision that they wouldn't need to have children for many years, didn't want to. They weren't ready for it yet. Thor said they had many centuries ahead of them; there was no need to rush anything. Loki had wholeheartedly agreed. Thor and Loki had their own rhythm about life and no one questioned it. They lived as they did and that was that. 

"Happy Anniversary, my heart," Thor whispered, his affection and cheerfulness expressed in his voice, eyes watching Loki's face. Loki's drooped eyes opened to sparkle at his husband and a slow, but steady smile grew on his lips. 

"Indeed, what a happy anniversary it has been," came Loki's murmured response.

The two met in the middle for a sweet, long kiss, arms and legs entwined, cavern silent, atmosphere heavenly. And Thor and Loki were content.


End file.
